


Nettlesome Nurse

by livbean



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Kieran gets distracted, Kym is trying, Kywi's idea of a dinner date, Lauren and Kieran dip after a bit, Sake is suffering yay, Spying Gone Wrong, Will's brain is fried, table time, very poorly described violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livbean/pseuds/livbean
Summary: Kym decides to follow Lauren and Kieran out of work one evening. As per usual, Will gets dragged along and things do not go as planned.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	Nettlesome Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more KyWi >:) Are you surprised? You shouldn't be.
> 
> Many thanks to Lola for helping me trash my doc and point out every innuendo <3

“Kym, I don’t see why we need to follow Lauren home. There’s no possibility that _she’s_ Lune. I think we would have noticed,” Will hissed from across the alleyway.

The woman in question bit her lip. She _had_ noticed. “It’s not Lauren I’m worried about. She’s with Kieran, and we know nothing about him. He seems suspicious.”

“And what, exactly, makes an archivist suspicious?”

Kym pushed herself off the brick wall she was leaning on. “Besides the fact that he doesn’t really look like an archivist, nothing. That’s why we should keep an eye on him. He wouldn’t want to attract attention, would he? Plus, even if he isn’t Lune, he could still be a spy. Or a total creep,” she explained, trying to persuade him.

Instead of responding, Will looked out of the alley and down the street. “Crap.” He turned to her with a slight panic in his eyes. “We lost them.”

“Oh!” Kym threw herself from her side of the crevice. “We’ve got to find them again! What if we miss something? Lauren could be in danger,” she gushed.

“I still don’t see how dangerous he-”

The ocean haired officer grabbed his hand and sprinted into the street, narrowly missing two startled children.

Searching wildly for a glimpse of crimson hair, Kym dragged Will down the sidewalk. They shoved through homeward bound crowds, calling out half hearted apologies.

After what felt like miles of running, Kym skidded to a halt. “There! There they are!”

Will stopped himself as he nearly crashed into her back. “What are they- why are they going into a _warehouse_?" 

Kym let go of his hand. “How do you explain _that_? Still think they aren’t acting weird?”

Will couldn’t help but agree with her, a rarity for him. He stared after Lauren and the new hire with narrowed eyes. “Is he forcing her in there? The more we watch them, the less crazy your theory sounds to me.”

Kym rolled her eyes. “She doesn’t look like she’s being forced, Hawkes. She’s walking on her own free will.”

“Well… maybe he’s a serial killer, then. Maybe he’s charmed her and now he’s luring her to her death.”

Kym bit her lip. “He is pretty charming...”

“ _What_?”

“Nevermind,” she laughed. “We should go in after them. Calling him a serial killer is a bit of a reach, but there's definitely something weird about this.”

“I suppose we should.” He rolled his shoulders.

The two officers stealthily followed the questionable couple, straining their ears in hopes of overhearing plans. 

Lauren and Kieran were bickering back and forth, which was odd considering that the archivist usually seemed quiet and unbothered.

“I don’t think you understand, subordinate,” Lauren snarled. “This man ruined my life. I want him to pay.”

Kym glanced up at Will, her brow furrowed. “Subordinate?” she mouthed.

He shrugged back, just as out of the loop as she was.

Kieran flailed his arms around, exasperated. “It’s lovely to hear you sounding so bloodthirsty, darling, but you and I both know we can’t kill him.”

“I never said anything about _killing_ ,” Lauren uttered menacingly. Kym suppressed a shudder; her friend sounded _pissed_.

Kieran and Lauren made their way into the warehouse, their conversation coming to a momentary close. Will looked back at Kym. “Should we go in now, do you think? I feel like we should wait.”

“Let’s,” she whispered back. “Wait, I mean.”

The pair was quiet for a moment, both processing what they had heard. Kym pulled at her sleeve, not liking the way her friend's conversation with the archivist had sounded.

Deciding enough time had passed, Will nudged her side. They slipped through the warehouse doors, scanning the large structure for danger. Strangely enough, there wasn’t a single security measure put in place. 

Kym and Will shared a confused glance before searching for a way to stay out of sight. They eventually opted to sit behind one of the many large metal shipping containers. 

Lauren and Kieran were in the center of the large, open building. They seemed to be waiting for someone- _The man they were arguing about_ , Kym noted. 

She wrapped her arms around herself. The longer she watched Lauren and her odd behavior, the more obvious it was becoming that her friend was not as innocent as she pretended to be. A part of her was glad Will refused to believe that the other two people in the building were Lune. He was a responsible officer of the law and Kym was pretty sure that he wouldn’t let the vigilante duo go free, no matter who they were.

She kept her vision trained on the rusting steel in front of her. Kieran was talking to Lauren in hushed tones that Kym couldn’t quite make out. She closed her eyes, hoping to hear _something_.

Kym flinched as William brushed her arm, his eyes swimming with concern. “Everything okay? You look like you- Who the hell is that?”

Will stared around the corner of the container, eyes wide in shock.

She launched herself over his folded legs to see who had entered. “That’s Sake,” Kym gasped. “What is _he_ doing here?” The man was engaged in a quiet, and seemingly hostile, conversation with Lauren and Kieran. _La Lune_ , she reminded herself. “He’s the man they’re supposed to meet,” she realized out loud.

Will threw her off his lap. “Are you insane? What if he saw you?” he hissed.

“I’m sure he didn’t. They looked pretty caught up in-”

“Mr. White, Ms. Sinclair, I’m afraid we have some company,” Sake’s predatory voice rasped from the other side of the spies’ metal haven.

Kym’s hand once again found Will’s. He took it without hesitation. “ _Shit_.” 

“Sake, I’m sure no one’s here,” Kieran assured. Lauren nodded in agreement. “We didn’t invite anyone, honestly.”

“I’m afraid you aren’t very convincing, Hyacinth,” the scar faced man leered. 

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Kym breathed, glancing up at Will. “Kieran’s the Purple Hyacinth.”

“That means Lauren was right about Sake.” She squeezed his hand in response. “We are so insanely screwed, Ladell. This was a terrible idea.”

She had to agree with him on that. 

They both flinched as a shot ran out. “Don’t move, Sake. Whoever is behind that container, you aren’t touching them.”

“Since when is Lauren so scary,” Kym couldn’t help but whisper. Will didn't answer, instead opting to stand, dragging her up with him.

Sake barked out a laugh. “So you know who’s back there, do you Sinclair? Is it one of your cop friends? Perhaps the blonde?” Will inhaled sharply, hand tightening around Kym’s, Sake's boots echoing louder with each step.

But before he could discover them, the sound of clashing metal filled the warehouse.

“Whoever’s back there, get the hell out while you still can!” their friend called over the grinding of blades.

Without a second guess, Will pulled Kym around the corner of their hiding spot, practically running straight into Kieran and Sake.

“You are _such_ an idiot,” Kym groaned, swerving towards Lauren, who looked horrified to see them there. 

“Why are you two here? You’re going to get yourselves killed!”

Kym let go of Will’s hand and grabbed Lauren by the shoulders. “That’s not important, Lauren. I know you two are partners, but we have to go. _Now_.”

“I am _not_ leaving without K- answers. But both of you need to- Kieran!” Lauren’s eyes filled with terror.

Will and Kym whirled around in time to see Sake land a knife in the middle of the man’s thigh. He let out a howl and stumbled, his leg collapsing under him. Sake reached for another knife, eyes training on the three officers. 

“Go!” Lauren screamed. “We’ll be fine!”

Kym and Will ran as Sake charged past Lauren. Their friend shot after him, her bullet’s trajectory thrown completely off in her panic. She let out a frustrated sigh, kneeling down beside Kieran.

Ducking into a narrow hall, Kym reached for her gun. She continued to drag Will behind her as she sprinted for the exit, berating herself for not bringing a car to their little spying session. 

Will glanced behind them, only to be met by the sight of Sake’s blade. He ducked away from the knife, letting go of Kym’s hand to push her away.

She could only watch as the two men dove for each other, quickly tangling themselves in a storm.

After what felt like hours, Will moved to grab his gun, leaving his side exposed. Kym cried out as Sake swept his weapon in a diagonal motion, aiming for her friend’s abdomen. The blade cut through Will’s uniform shirt, slashing the skin underneath. 

William hissed before throwing a punch, hoping to stun Sake long enough to tackle and cuff him. The older man one again swung his knife, this time aiming to kill. Will closed his eyes, bracing himself for the pain that was sure to come. 

But before it could, a shot rang out along the hallway.

Sake fell with a howl, clutching his shoulder. Will’s ears rang as he spun around in confusion. Kym stood with her gun still held in shaking hands, pointed it at the fallen criminal.

She glanced at William, taking notice of a few small wounds. Her eyes filled with concern as she glanced at his hand, covering the gash on his waist.

“Guys!”

They looked up to see Lauren and Kieran, the former supporting the latter’s limping form as they slowly made their way down the hall.

“Are you two okay? I heard a gunshot and- oh.” The former detective’s eyes fell to Sake’s unconscious form. “Is he- is he dead?”

Kym shuffled uncomfortably. “I don’t think so…”

Lauren looked up again, taking notice of the damage Will had sustained. 

“You guys should leave,” she urged. “Kieran and I have a car near here. We can… take care of Sake.”

“At least let us carry him to the car for you. You’ve already got your hands full with White,” William reasoned.

Lauren moved to protest, but Kym interrupted. “For once in his life, Will’s right. You can’t possibly get two incapacitated men out of here in time on your own.”

Kieran scoffed. “I will have you know that I am very much not- shit!” He sent a glare to Lauren, who smiled innocently as though she hadn’t just poked the hole in his leg.

“ **Sorry** ,” she chirped.

Kym and Will made their way over to Sake’s limp form, handcuffing him just in case. The group of four- plus the unconscious man- travelled as quickly as they could to the awaiting vehicle.

Upon reaching the black sedan, Kieran threw himself from Lauren’s side into the passenger seat with a groan. Kym helped Lauren situate Sake across the backseat, tying the sleeves of an old coat that she found around his wound.

“As much as I hate the man, I really can’t just leave him to die,” Lauren muttered.

Her friends nodded. “So, what exactly are you going to do with him? And are you sure Kieran will be okay? Do you need us to stay?” Kym shot off, wringing her hands.

“I’ll figure out what to do with Sake once I make sure he and Kieran are uh- stable.” Lauren laid a hand on Kym’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about us, I’ve got it under control. Kieran’s been through much worse, I’m sure.” Noises of agreement floated from inside the car. “You two should focus on Will’s injuries. Make sure he’s alright.”

The blonde rolled his eyes. “I’m fine. **I barely even feel it**.”

Lauren scoffed. “ _Sure_ , Will. I totally buy that.”

He began to retort, but was cut off by Kym. “We can go to my house. It’s closer than Will’s and I have bandages lying around somewhere.”

The lieutenant’s face flushed slightly and he looked away. “You don’t have to do that, Ladell. I’ll just go home; I have the proper equipment there. Besides, you’re terrible at bandaging.”

“Hey! I’ve gotten much better since our last training week, thank you very much,” she huffed. “You won’t be able to wrap bandages well on your own, anyway. Unless you want to risk making the problem worse, you should just let me help.”

Getting increasingly anxious over the state of her partner, Lauren climbed into the car. “As much as I’d like to stay and listen to you two bickering, I need to make sure Kieran doesn’t bleed out or anything.” She closed the door and rolled down the window. “Will, just go with Kym. I don’t know how deep Sake cut you, but I’m assuming it’s not bad enough to need stitches. You probably just need to clean and wrap it. I’m sure Kym can handle that.”

Will conceded, still clutching his side in an iron grip. “Lead the way, Ladell,” he muttered.

They made their way to Kym’s home, deciding to catch a cab and avoid the walk. Of course, Kym chose to be difficult, fighting Will for the passenger seat of the taxi. He gave in to her demands quickly; she wasn’t the most pressing thorn in his side at the moment.

Upon arriving, Kym unlocked the front door of her family home. Will hadn’t initially realized she was still living with her parents, but wasn’t exactly surprised. _She does act like a child_ , he figured.

“Alright, um… you can make yourself comfortable wherever. I’m headed to the bathroom to grab a few things. Feel free to get yourself water or something.”

William opted to sit on the table next to the kitchen, keeping in mind the slight flow of blood from his side. He loosened his tie, placing it next to him on the table, and glanced around the house. It was quite uncomfortable sitting alone in his coworker’s home, he came to realize.

And then she returned from the restroom and he felt more uncomfortable. _Perfect_.

Kym stared at him. “The table? I tell you to make yourself comfortable… and you choose to sit on the table. You’re even worse off than I thought, Hawkes.”

Will’s face reddened. “I didn’t want to make a mess of your couch.”

“Huh. Thanks, I suppose,” she replied, not knowing what else to say.

An awkward silence lapsed over them, growing more painful with each second. Will squirmed in his seat on the table, letting out a hiss and grimacing as he stretched his side too far.

“Oh!” Kym exclaimed. “Right! I should do something about that, shouldn’t I?”

She walked to the table, an assortment of cloths and bottles in hand. Will swallowed as Kym threw her supplies down next to his thigh.

She stared at him expectantly for a moment, then realized he probably didn’t understand her silent cues. “Take off your shirt.”

“... Sorry, _what_?” he questioned, visibly flustered.

Exasperated, she sighed. “I can’t get to the wound with it on, moron. Of all people, I thought you would actually have some common sense-”

__

“You don’t need to get to the wound. It’s barely even a scratch. I’ll be fine, I shouldn’t have even come here.” He moved to jump off the table, but she stopped him with a hand on his knee. His cheeks darkened further with the contact.

__

“Honestly, you are so stubborn. Even if it was just a scratch- which it’s not- it could still get infected if I don’t clean and wrap it. And don’t try telling me you can do it yourself, because you’re already here.” 

__

“Fine,” he huffed, throwing her a half-hearted glare. “But I’m not drinking your weird tea again. I’d rather die.”

__

“That was one time, you ass. I haven’t made it since.” He grinned slightly. “Now _take off the shirt_.”

__

Will swallowed once more before unbuttoning the shirt and shrugging it off. He flexed his hands at his sides and fixed his gaze on a blank section of the cream-toned walls.

__

“Looks like Sake did a number on you,” Kym grimaced, ghosting a finger over a quickly bruising area of his abdomen. He inhaled and she quickly retracted her hand, reaching for the pile sitting next to him.

__

After taking a moment to compose himself, Will responded. “I suppose he did. He was aiming to kill, after all.” He looked down at her. “If you hadn’t-”

__

“Don’t. I-I mean… don’t worry about it.” Kym bowed her head to hide her growing pink tinge, fiddling with the cap on the saline solution. She opened the bottle and pressed it against a cloth, letting the fabric soak.

__

“This might sting a bit, but I’ll try to be gentle,” she nearly whispered, shuffling closer and nudging his arm out of the way.

__

Will tried to focus on anything but the way that she leaned into him to dab the cloth at his wound. He tried not to think about how close she was standing, even as her legs brushed against his own.

__

_At least she kept her word_ , he thought. He could barely feel her hands working to clean the wound. Her fingertips ghosted over his skin, and he prayed she didn’t notice the goosebumps forming along his arms. Will grabbed the edge of the table, the deep bite of the saline grounding him.

__

After what felt like eons of quiet, Kym stepped back and threw the fabric back down on the table, expelling a shaky breath. 

__

She grinned up at him. “Not too shabby, huh?” She grabbed another cloth, quickly patting dry the remaining solution.

__

“Not bad at all,” he proclaimed. “But disinfecting has never been a problem for you. Let’s see how terribly you bandage.”

__

Kym glared up at him. “Maybe I’ll do an awful job on purpose.” She sorted through the bandages and tape she had found in the bathroom earlier. “You’re lucky I paid attention to our seminars, I think I actually know what I’m doing now.”

__

”Wow, I’m so proud,” Will drawled, rolling his eyes.

__

Kym slapped his knee. “Don’t make me regret saving your life.” Pulling out a few pads of gauze, she shuffled closer again. 

__

Feeling the mesh press against his side, Will sucked in a breath.

__

“Can you hold that in place?” Kym asked. He nodded, placing a hand over her’s. Snaking her fingers away, she selected a roll of tape from her pile. 

__

Will sat still, only taking his hand off the gauze once he was sure it was sealed against his skin. He glanced at the bandage that had materialized in Kym’s hand. “I can do this part myself.”

__

She hit him again, this time aiming for a bruise on his bicep. “No, you can’t. You’ll just make a mess of it.”

__

“If I recall correctly, the last time this happened _you_ made a mess,” Will scoffed down at her. 

__

Kym shoved the fabric into his hand. “Fine then. Do it yourself,” she snapped, stepping away from the table.

__

He brought the bandage around his torso to his back, involuntarily hissing in pain. Kym crossed her arms over her chest, raising a brow.

__

“How’s that going for you?”

__

Will sighed, dropping the elastic. “Just get over here and do it, Kym.”

__

“Dumbass,” Kym laughed. “I told you-” she held the end of the fabric against the gauze, wrapping it across his abdomen- “you’ll make a mess if you do it yourself.”

__

He winced as he lifted his arms, letting her reach across his back. “How many different ways are you going to call me stupid tonight? I’m just curious.”

__

“I’ve lost count already.” She passed the band behind him twice, pulling the elastic. “Is that too tight?”

__

Will squirmed at the prolonged invasion of space. “No, it’s perfect.”

__

“That’s high praise coming from the man who said I’d do terribly,” Kym teased. She secured the bandage and looked up. “Is there anything else I should be worried about?”

__

Will met her gaze. “Not in terms of injuries, no.” 

__

She paused, trying to understand. “Lauren and Kieran. You didn’t know…”

__

“And you did?” he said slowly. 

__

Kym’s eyes widened. “I- I didn’t know. I had suspicions, though.” She swallowed thickly. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner.”

__

“You- it’s alright. That’s not even our biggest problem anymore, I don’t think.”

__

She frowned, shifting between his knees. “He killed all those people…”

__

“I don’t understand how Lauren hasn’t killed him. I can’t even see her working with him...” Will faltered. “Unless they have a common goal.”

__

Kym peered up at him. “What could they both want? He’s an assassin, but he’s trying to take down the Scythe? It doesn’t make sense.”

__

“Maybe it doesn’t have to,” Will suggested. “I mean- he’s killed so many people, like you said. We don’t know why he did, or why he wants the Scythe gone, but Lauren still chose to work with him. He must be trustworthy enough.”

__

She nodded. “So… what do we do now?”

__

“We keep quiet. For now, at least,” Will said with finality. Kym looked at him in shock. “What? Do you think otherwise?”

__

“No! No, I agree with you. I just… thought you’d want to tell Hermann.”

__

Will flicked her arm. “I trust Lauren more than I trust Hermann,” he countered. “Until she tells us everything, I have no plans of letting anyone else find out.”

__

“Good,” Kym smiled up at him, making his heart skip. "You're a good man, you know."

__

He looked down at her, a tinge of pink hinting at his face. "I-" he glanced at her lips- "I'm suddenly not so sure." 

__

Kym's eyelids fluttered shut of their own volition as she leaned forward. "I am," she whispered.

__

"I know you are," Will said quickly, tacking on a nervous chuckle. He backed away. "I mean, a good girl. Or woman. Or-"

__

Kym released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Well, you're clearly feeling better now. You can get down." 

__

Will moved to hop off the table, nudging Kym’s leg with his foot. She stepped from between his legs and tugged on an earring while she watched him stand. 

__

“I should go,” he murmured, running a hand through his hair. “It’s getting pretty late.”

__

Leaning on the counter, she looked up at him. “You don’t have a car.”

__

Will stopped midstep. “Right.”

__

Kym shook her head. “You can just stay here. But don’t ask for a bed - the best you’re getting is the couch,” she grinned, reverting back to her normal self.

__

“I’d feel bad intruding.”

__

“I don’t mind. It’s not intruding if you pay me back,” she snorted. 

__

Will glanced to the side. “I- uh…”

__

Kym stared at him for a moment, her eyes widening. “ _Willame_!” she shrieked. “Not like _that_!” 

__

He looked back at her, his face flushing to match her’s. “Oh.” 

__

“Just make me dinner or something, you idiot. Lord knows if I try I’ll probably burn down the kitchen.”

__

Will smiled lightly. “You want me to cook with a hole in my side?”

__

“Yes. Get to work,” she laughed. “Unless it’s too _hard_ for you.”

__

“No, I can do that. What do you want?” he asked, walking toward the adjoined room.

__

Kym paused, looking back into the kitchen. “I think I have a watermelon?”

__

Opening a cabinet and reaching for a box of dried pasta, Will rolled his eyes. “Why do I even bother?”

__

She stared at him from her perch at the counter. “Oh!” she blurted. “I’ll go find you a shirt.” 

__

Kym fled from the room, leaving Will to sort through her pantry.

__

“I really _am_ a dumbass.”

__

**Author's Note:**

> Tsk tsk, Will. Leaving ~~us~~ Kym hanging. Unbelievable.
> 
> Haha remember when I said I would work on my AU? Yeah, me neither. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this Allendale replica.
> 
> \- Liv <3


End file.
